cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Erion of Magic
They are the guardians of Mana Messiah, it produces the lifeforce called mana. It is here that all magic learners must go through to become a proffessional magic user. This clan was introduced in G Trial Deck : Where the Magic Happens. Gift Marker: Force Current Clan Owner EternityAxolotl Creator and Previous Clan Owner CyrusNFourtn Play-style This clan holds 2 main playstyles * Overcast focuses on Casting spells to activate abilities and to power up and increase hand size Notable Units Overcast * 4th year Lady Scholar, Valliera Hearthfly * 4th year Gent Scholar, Avyth Bethlmore * Lady Scholar of Butterfly Alchemy, Valliera * Dark Gent of Beetle Arts, Avyth * Great Silver Witch of Nights, Saffron * Mana-Flare Idol, Shiny Chariot “Overwhelm” Keywords Cast bind up to (no.) of cards face up into the bind zone, evey turn put one card to the bottom of the deck. When it is empty the skill activates Overcharge it's active when there is 3 or more or all are face up cards in the damage zone, and having 3 or more cards in the soul. Charge it gives the player a choice to countercharge or soulcharge Drained it's active when the player has 3 or more cards or all are face down in the damage zone, and having one or zero cards in the soul Drain it makes you counterblast (no.) and soulblast (no.) based on the no. beside the Drain keyword ex. Drain 2 = Who are the Erion of Magic A new clan born from the large flock of new aspiring witch and wizards. This clan debuted after the reveal of Gear Chronicle. The Original tactics where Overcasting casting spells to have extra effects on the game as their prime source of power. Loading has been introduced by the Messiah to Load for effects. Great Nature University and United Sanctuary created a new school, they have recruited many proffesors to teach the new aspiring students, after they graduate they may stay in the clan, go on to other clans, learn from other clans or going to other clans to study there and go back to the clan and reteach the clans' tactics in their research facilities. Gear Chronicle's Arrival When Gear Chronicles arrived and showed off its magnificence United Sanctuary and Great Nature Teamed up and created this young scholars such as Avyth and Valliera have been one of the first to discover this power they have studied countless moons to achieve and share and master this strange new power. Two Scholars Avyth has been a hardworking low class wizard who had made a name for himself as the discoverer of the Arch Beetle Arts, which is a widely used tactic. Vallera the high class wizard who has discovered Butterfly Alchemy had many followship in the past years, this Alchemy improves the users magic and evolves it for a time being. A Dilema The University has been declining in numbers the research facilities are failing to keep up with the other clans so The Two Scholars have been researching for a new power, a new era of magic and to protect the clan. The Power of Possibilities After a very long time the scholars Avyth and Valliera have stumbled upon Messiah when they went researching Link Joker. There, they trained with her, honed their skills and ascended to the next level the power that they gained showed them anew purpose to protect the lifeforce Mana, Mana Messiah. To not be wasted, abused, destroyed and join Messiah against the struggle to defeat Gyze, it has given them a gift a book of spells to help them be at the level to be ready to challenge the Apostles = The New Era After revitalizing a new era of Magic, Avyth formed the Players he had invited members from Gold Paladin and other magic users to teach here to train here create new spells and create a stronger power Band Player A group created by the Players from Gold Paladin, they are top tier magic users that have been given a mission to protect the Messiah and all thes clans from upcoming catastrophe. Gerrie the Player from Gold Paladin has studied in this university and learned has learned from the Messiah and gained the power to Exceed. Their Purpose When Gerrie was assigned to this job he was questioning why was this group created and what was it’s purpose. He thought Avyth and Valliera must have assigned me for a good reason, then when he dozed off. Later on, the Mana Messiah started to show glimpses off himself when he sleeps it lasted 7 days: Units Grade 0 * Light of the New Moon, Tsukuyomi * Sprout Messiah * Chrysalis Messiah * Newcomer 1st year, Riddle * Newcomer 1st year, Nyike * Young Prodigy, Avyth * Young Prodigy, Valliera * Spark Triolet, Tyrlana * Critical Helper, Maria * Mischief Beast, Axolotl * Band Player of the Holy Triangle, Nicholas * Spiral Messiah * Anomalic Messiah * Sprite Messiah * Star Cradle Messiah * Lady Erion of Parallel Theory * Constellation of Fairness, Libra * Ethereal Beast, Axolotl * Messenger Dragon, Blhite Grade 1 * Light of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi * Mana Messiah * Dawn of Hope Messiah * Mana Messiah “Eclipse” * New Salvation Messiah * Messenger Beast, Lowell * 2nd year Prodigy, Neralc * 2nd year Alchemist, Valliera * 2nd year Arc Arts, Avyth * Spark Trio, Paelstein * Spell Binder, Izenbind * Spell Binder, Izenberq * Lady of Crescent Magic, Crescenta * Band Player of the Holy Rod , Tethra * Band Player of the Holy Melody, Olivia * NEXT Band Heir of the Holy Axe, Nfimbul * Comet Wizard, Elle * Parallax Wizard, Gaze * Parallax Beast, Repllax * Lady Erion of White Dwarf * Lady Erion of Virtual Reality * Lady Erion of Interplanetary Search * Flying Constellation, Volans * Verteidiger Phantom, Sigismund * Drag-Apprentice, Rute * Messiah's Follower, Fran Grade 2 * Light of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi * Mana Messiah “Loading” * Nebula Messiah “Loading” * Neo Messiah “Loaded” * Holistic Messiah * Holy Mage of the 3rd year, Sorenstein * Soaring Constellation of Hunting, Orion * Leading Spark, Chariot * Rift Opener, Lukiel * Erion of Star Gazing, Dwyen * Physics-Bender, Marvillion * Erion of Alchemy, Lyris * Great Spell Binder, Orleic * Hidden Armor Spell, Stragh * Silver Night Witch, Saffron * Great Silver Successor, Saffron * Witch of Messages, Chamomile * Young Black Angel, Gavrail * Band Player of the Holy Rod, Nyvene * Band Star of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie * NEXT Band Hero of the Holy Bow, Vioviet * Band Star of the Holy Rapier, Praend * Band Player of the Holy Aegis, Axeil * Parallax Beast Tamer, Retrograde * Lady Erion of Black Dwarf * Lady Erion of Gravity Bounce * Lady Erion of Matter Transfiguration * Lady Erion of Upcoming Catastrophe * Lady Erion of Six Senses * Dunkle Phantom, Aurick * Evangelist Phantom, Dymandgal Grade 3 * The Eternal Legend, Headmistress Tsukuyomi * Mana Flare Messiah “Overload” * Grand Variantist, Headhouse Garreth * Superego Messiah * Split Ego Messiah * 4th year Lady Scholar, Valliera Hearthfly * 4th year Gent Scholar, Avyth Bethlmore * Grandmaster of Schools, Cyrus the “Wise” * Rose Black Phantom, Scharharot * Salvia Black Phantom, Dymian * Lady Scholar of Butterfly Alchemy, Valliera * Dark Gent of Beetle Arts, Avyth * Wondering Beast, Rwandgal * Mana-Flare Idol, Shiny Chariot “Overwhelm” * Technomancer of Hidden Armaments, Whitlock * Great Silver Witch of Nights, Saffron * Band Instrumentalist of Godly Baton, Sevrah * Phenomenon Blade Wing, Maxwell * Dragarts Professor, Luard * Ranunculus of Aster Beauty, Ahsha * NEXT Band Hero of the Godly Pipe, Gerrie * NEXT Band Hero of the Godly Rapier, Praend * Grade 4 Stride * One Who Shines in Moonlight, The Eternal Goddess Tsukuyomi * Dawning Mistress of Butterfly Alchemy, Valliera “The Legend” * Dusk Gent of Arch Beetles Command, Avyth “The Advent” * Striding Band Champion, Godly Pipe Wielder Gerrie * Mana “Charging” Dragon, Genesis-Flare Messiah * Genesis Dragon, Mana Messiah “The Heart” * Genesis Dragon, Mana Messiah “ The Soul” * Grand Erion of Rift Watch, Lukiel * Guidance of Creation, Daear * Grand Witch of Ethereal Twilight, Legend User Saffron * Great Twilight Witch, Saffron * Leading Black Celestial, Gavrail * Grand Wizard of Youth, Cyrus * Dragking of Supreme Arts, Rute G Guardian * Eternity Beast of Heavenly Skies, the “Healing” Axolotl * Mother of Healing Stars, Asteria the “Kind” * Monarch of Honey Alchemy, Eeb-Neeuq * Great Beast, Eternity Axolotl * Constellation of Equality, Defiant Libra * Erion of Jewel Shine Defense, Mistress Iseult * Erion of Heavenly Harmony, Gate Protector Guivera * Savior Beast of Tragedies, Sleipnir